


Julie and the Phantoms + 1 and their crazy platonic soulmate group

by MagicalEzran



Series: Ezran's Fanfiction Ideas that they are unable to write. [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Asexual Nick (Julie and The Phnatoms), Bisexual Bobby Wilson, Bisexual Julie Molina, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby is Not Trevor Wilson, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Willie (Julie and the Phantoms), Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalEzran/pseuds/MagicalEzran
Summary: New fic idea!!
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Reggie Peters, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Ezran's Fanfiction Ideas that they are unable to write. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129148
Kudos: 9





	Julie and the Phantoms + 1 and their crazy platonic soulmate group

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Family You Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383669) by [TunaFishChris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaFishChris/pseuds/TunaFishChris). 



Okay so... hear me out. Modern day JATP soulmate AU. But inspired by the soulmate dynamic in [The Family You Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20383669/chapters/48345097) by TunaFishChris on AO3...

Essentially a platonic soul group of Julie, Flynn, Carrie, Luke, Reggie, Alex, Bobby, Willie, and Nick

But like... they dont meet till college so the group end up wanting to murder Reggie's and Alex's parents...

But Julie and Flynn bffs from the beginning

Carrie and Bobby are twins and bffs with Nick

And Luke, Reggie and Alex grew up together but lost contact after the moved

Flynn meeting Willie in an art class and them becoming friends

Julie and the Phantoms + Bobby!

Nick just watching the chaos and pinning with popcorn..,


End file.
